


Run to you

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千, 登月計畫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 登月行動失敗if*「等我。」千空知道司能懂，就像過去每一次那樣——等我回來。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275





	1. Waiting for you

被破壞的逃生艙只能載得下一個人，即使扣除自願留在發射站的龍水，千空和司依然面臨必須二選一的窘境。  
距離發射時間剩餘不到十五分鐘，他們已經竭盡所能將逃生艙內可以剔除的重量都搬出艙內，然而與千空計算出二人一起上逃生艙所需要減輕的重量還是有一段距離。  
「還差二百公斤⋯⋯」他喃喃自語說道，內部已經空無一物的逃生艙已經沒有其他東西可以再拆除，千空抬頭一望，頂端的玻璃艙門正因為太陽的折射光線閃閃發光。  
「拆掉它。」千空指著頭頂的玻璃窗，一旁剛把座艙椅搬出去的司隨著他的指尖移動眼神，遲疑了一下。  
「到時候用帆布蓋上那個洞，我們穿著太空衣，不會怎麼樣。」他不自覺握緊自己有些顫抖的手，其實千空也不確定這樣可行，但為了讓兩個人都進入逃生艙，這是最下下策。  
「你先去穿太空衣，嗯，我拆完就過去。」似乎沒有感覺到他的不安，司朝千空揚了揚下巴，「剩下時間不多了。」  
「嗯，拜託你了。」  
千空點點頭，看了對方進入逃生艙後，才轉身滑向太空衣間。

*

「你確定要這麼做嗎？」對講機傳來龍水斷斷續續的聲音，司握緊話筒，閉上雙眼。  
「嗯，這是最好的辦法。」  
「我知道了。」  
司掛上電話，再次睜開褐色的眼眸，他看向太空艙外一望無際的宇宙，幾萬光年外的星球閃爍著微弱的光芒，他擅自做了選擇，並非贖罪，只是如同千空說的，做出最合理的決定。  
他緩緩離開逃生艙，以對方的個性，會找出最有可能讓眾人一起得救的辦法，但這樣理想在某些時候是不可能的，司幾乎可以想像千空自信地向他說，科學可以拯救所有人。  
可是現在必須做出取捨，為了人類的未來，他必須保全對地球最有利的存在，他們在三千七百年後的現在相遇，或許就是為了這一刻。

*

「司？」推開太空衣間的門時，千空慢慢在空中滑向逃生艙，離發射時間只剩下五分鐘，他四處張望，卻沒看見對方的身影。  
他靠在逃生艙的門口，下意識地往上一看，剛才要司拆掉的玻璃艙門還在原本的位置上，然而千空還沒反應過來，就突然被從背後推了一把，直到倒進逃生艙內。  
撞到逃生艙壁時，千空吃痛地喊了一聲：「嘶、搞什麼⋯⋯」  
他回頭一望，便看見逃生艙的艙門在眼前關上，而透過門上的小窗，他看見司正在門外盯著他。  
「你在做什麼！」  
「發射倒數，九十秒。」  
龍水的聲音從廣播傳來，和他的吶喊同時響起，千空抓著艙壁上的拉桿，來到艙門前。  
「司、你⋯⋯你⋯⋯」他用力敲著艙門，可是密封的門卻依然聞風不動，「為什麼⋯⋯」  
千空隔著玻璃望著司，從對方的臉上他突然明瞭，打從一開始，司就已經決定只讓他一個人搭上逃生艙，而且還在他換上太空衣時，和龍水達成協議。  
他早該想到，司會做出這樣的選擇。  
「倒數六十秒。」  
司敲了敲玻璃，溫熱的呼吸在玻璃上起了霧氣，『抱歉，千空。』他讀著司無聲唇語，終於笑了，他笑自己沒能看穿對方的計畫，笑自己也在這一刻做了決定。  
「等我。」千空知道司能懂，就像過去每一次那樣——等我回來。


	2. 最後通話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有文筆，只是流水帳

他們一個人在地球上，一個人在月球上，因為知道回不了地球，而且氧氣和存糧快要用盡的狀況下，進行的最後一次通話。  
想了一整個早上，腦袋裡卻還是沒有想好司千會說什麼，就覺得對他們二個人而言，言語好像有點多餘，剩餘的時間可能都是未來在跟司說話，直到要掛斷之前千空才出現在螢幕前。  
千空不是一個會輕易食言的人，但是他們之間的距離太遠，太空船下一次能夠出發的日期趕不上氧氣消耗的速度，即使他想嘗試，以人力和物力來說都不允許，只能讓他們試著用僅存一個推進器的駕駛艙回到地球，然而成功率低得可怕。  
司已經和未來約定好，回到地球要陪他一起爬樹和游泳，但千空的出現，司不確定該跟他約定什麼，螢幕上對方的臉因為電子雜訊而有些模糊，聲音也斷斷續續的，千空最後只是開口說，你還欠我一次。  
他說的是在箱根的那一次，在悲傷的氛圍下司卻忍不住笑了，即使在那樣的情況下，這個人說話還是如同以往，司說，嗯，回去之後，怎麼還都行。  
千空也跟著揚起笑容說，說定了。

那是他們的最後通話。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦海真的沒有辦法幻想他們道別，之後千空大概時常就會望著天空吧，或許他到了很久很久之後，才會接受司不會回來這個事實。  
> 越是理性的人，反而在在乎的地方越無法理性。


End file.
